Entre las sombras
by Preciossa
Summary: Visita la casa de su tía todas las noches del aniversario de su muerte y recuerda cómo eran los buenos tiempos.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Ese chico de allí ¿no se parece mucho a Raphael?

- José, han pasado 50 años desde que lo has visto. ¡No puede ser él!

- Sé que es una ilusión, pero hoy es el día en que desapareció...¿no lo echas de menos?

- Pienso en él muchas veces. Todos los días. Raphael siempre está en mi mente. Nunca lo dudes. Pero ese chico se parece mucho a él, aunque sólo tiene 14 años. Tenemos casi 70 años y nuestro hermano también rondaría esta edad si estuviera vivo. Y ya has oído los rumores.

- Margarita, no creerás esos estúpidos rumores sobre vampiros en New York ¿verdad? Esa es una tonta superstición. Además, todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros no pueden acercarse a las cruces y ese chico tiene una cruz en su cuello.

- Exactamente. Entonces no puede ser él. Ese no es Raphael, aunque lleva la cruz que le regaló nuestra madre.

- Voy a ir a hablar con él.

- Hazlo, José. Estaré aquí con la familia. Es necesario que recordemos todos como era Raphael, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué dices eso como si me dieras permiso?

- Porque me lo has preguntado, asique te he respondido.

* * *

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Paseas mucho por esta zona?

- No mucho. Estoy aquí para ver a mi familia.

- Estoy aquí con mi familia. Estamos recordando a nuestro hermano que desapareció hace 50 años. Esa que está asomada a la ventana es mi hermana, junto a ella están mi esposa y mis hijos. Han crecido mucho últimamente.

- Se ven muy agradables. Tus hijos.

- Ajaja, gracias. No querían venir aquí hoy, pero Margarita les convenció, aunque ya no me gusta esta parte de la ciudad. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano hubiera cumplido los 64 años el 17 de Noviembre. Se hubiera reído por estar tan senil.

- Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho. Sin ánimo de ofender ¿sabes lo que le ocurrió?

- Oh, no pasa nada. Desapareció en algún lugar cerca de aquí. Era de noche y su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, pero había mucha sangre en sus ropas. El asesino las dejó frente a la casa de mi tía...esta misma casa. Asique venimos todas las noches del aniversario de su muerte para recordarlo.

- Eso es mucho tiempo.

- Le quería mucho. Entre tú y yo, creo que era el hermano favorito de Margarita. ¿Cómo es tu familia?

- Tengo una gran familia. No estoy seguro de que me quieran mucho, pero son todo lo que tengo. Asique vengo aquí cuando tengo tiempo y les veo un rato. Es tranquilizador estar aquí ¿no crees? Pacífico. Un barrio difícil de encontrar en Nueva York.

- Sé lo que quieres decir. Mis niños están deseando convertirse en adultos. Pero cuando eres mayor, sientes como si tu tiempo ha pasado y piensan que eres un viejo artefacto acumulado de polvo y que escuchas sus conversaciones. La familia es complicada.

- He hecho algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso por el bien de mi familia ¿crees que he hecho bien?

- Fue por la familia. No todo lo que hagas en la vida será correcto. Pero a veces, hay que mirar más allá de lo que hiciste y mirar las intenciones de tus actos. Tal vez no era muy correcto en la práctica, pero pensabas que sí lo sería. Tal vez no meterás la pata la próxima vez, ya lo verás. No todo pueden ser cuentos de hadas en esta vida.

- Es difícil, además, no me gustan las hadas.

- Algún día verás lo que realmente importa. Sueno como un viejo atrapado en sus propias divagaciones ¿no?

- En absoluto. Quiero oír el resto.

- Bueno, vengo de una familia católica, asique perdóname si te aburro. Sé cómo son los jóvenes en estos días. Pero mi madre solía decir que El Señor nos ha dado la vista, pero lo que vemos es lo que elegimos ver. Podemos elegir ignorar un montón de cosas o podemos ver todas las cosas malas que hay en el mundo. ÉL nos deja ver la luz, pero es el ser humano el que tiene que interpretar lo que es. Muchas veces la mente termina engañándonos, pero eso es lo que somos. Somos humanos.

- Eres sabio, José.

- No realmente.

- Eres demasiado modesto. Realmente has contribuido a animarme hoy. También me has dado mucho en qué pensar. Debo irme.

- Adios, niño. Cuídate.

- Lo haré. Cuídate, también. Alguien más podría sentirse aliviado con tus divagaciones. Adios.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Es un buen chico. Estaba visitando a sus familiares y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

- Parecía un buen chico. Me recuerda a Raphael, a pesar de que sé que no es él. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos grandes, era atractivo ¿recuerdas? Solíamos reírnos de él porque no se atrevía a declararse a la chica que le gustaba...que buenos tiempos. José ¿qué te pasa?

- Me llamó por mi nombre, pero nunca se lo dije.


End file.
